The Scotsman
The Scotsman is a secondary character from Samurai Jack. He is a loud and boisterous Scottish man who is an ally to Samurai Jack. Season 1-4 Season 5 Half a century later, he is seen to have (unlike Jack) aged significantly and changed in appearance. He has sporting gray hair with two smaller braids for his mustache and a plaid eyepatch. As for his arsenal, he retains his own magic sword, and is shown with an upgraded leg in the form of a minigun. He and his wife had, raised, and trained several dozen young female Scottish girls as their children. Later on, their children joined their father to fight Aku. During this time, he has become a shadow of his former self due his advanced age, confinement to a wheelchair and requiring Flora to assist him in battle, indicating that he cannot fight like he used to anymore. The Scotsman was killed by Aku when the former assaulted him with a barrage of insults. Fortunately, he returned as a ghost in his prime age. He then told his daughters that they regroup, plan to fight for another day, amass a larger army and most importantly, find Jack and then battle Aku once more. (Episode XCVI) He comes to aid Jack against Aku with his daughters as well as the rest of Jack's allies. After Jack destroyed Aku in the past, it is implied that the Scotsman, his wife and their daughters were erased from existence. Trivia *The Scotsman will meet Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas, Twilight and all their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack. *The Scotsman will also make his appearance in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. Gallery BloodyHellScotsman.png|The Scotsman 50 years into the future Aku killed Scothman.png|The Scotsman's death Poor_Scothman.png|The Scotsman's remains 6aa.png|The Scotsman returns in ghost form Quotes "Shut it!" "What do you think of that, Mr. Pajama-Wearing, Basket-Face, Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle, Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril, Jessie, Oaf-Looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking, Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh, Vile-Stoochie, Cally-Breek-Tattie?" "Magic Runes, laddie! All them fancy moves will get you nowhere. Now quit your jumpin' around and get to fighting!" "Yes dear." I ain't lost, ya tree ogre. I might be old, but I've lived long enough to see the world rise against your tyranny! Admit it, ya big oaf! You're scared. The samurai is still out there inspiring people by the thousands. After all these years, you're powerless against him. You've been shivering like a wee baby, hiding in your crib, afraid to show yourself 'cause ya know he's out there, and you can't do anything about it! (laugh) You're just a big baby! Why don't you go cry to your mama? I be back, and in me prime no less! (returns in Ghost Form) "Don't squash him, Muffin! He's a friend of mine!" Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Jerks Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Relief Category:False Antagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Gunners Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Honorable characters Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Protectors Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Disability characters Category:Scottish-Accented characters Category:Husbands Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Idiots Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Scottish Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Punch Time Explosion Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Kieran's adventure allies